I'm Acidentally In Love
by IMaGUMMYbear
Summary: And I absolutely can't live without that smile of yours for more than an hour.And...I LOVE YOU.There! I said it!And I mean it.I'm no Joey Greyback." Dedicated to the wonderful XxSmashingPandasxX! Please R&R!


**Hey there, everybody!**

**Wow. I've been in a one-shot-ish mood lately, and I have TWO multi-chapt's that I need to update... :| I should get to those...**

**Anyways, this is dedicated to the wonderful XxSmashingPandasxX! So, if you don't want to read the dedication, skip to the disclaimer(the mood-bringer-downer of every Author :/ But then, we get reviewers and we're happy again!)and read the story, and if you have time, PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**Dedication: So, where do I start? ;) I think you are an AWESOME-LY, WONDERFULLY, and INCREDIBLY talented writer! And you are very NICE! I absolutely LOVE PMing you! And, I'm still trying to schedule my 'random day of quotes'! You're SO funny! And, well... Here's your present for that! Love ya! ;) I hope you like it!  
**

**Disclaimer:(aka:The-mood-bringer-downer-to-every-author-but-then-we-get-reviews-and-we-are-all-better-again.) No, sadly I don't own a thing. :|I'm still waiting on Sterling Knight to come in... I ordered him like, half an hour ago! So WHERE THE HECK IS HE? XD  
**

**

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper's Point Of View(Like I said I would try to do Momo! I don't know if the whole story is gonna be in his POV though. We'll see. :))  
**

"Sonny?" I asked my girlfriend of one-and-a-half years.

**_So she said what's the problem baby_**

"What's wrong Chad?" She asked, worry evident in her voice.

**_What's the problem I don't know_**

"I dunno...I-I just..got this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach, and my heart sped up...I-it just felt weird.."

"Well, did your palms get all sweaty?" I nodded. Her eyes filled with an emotion that I couldn't read and she had a small smile on her face. "Hm. I dunno. I'd ask your mom, isn't she like, a doctor?"

"Yeah, I'll ask her once I get home. But for now, I'll just enjoy my time with the best girlfriend in the whole entire universe." She smiled at me.

**_Well maybe I'm in love (love)_**

**_

* * *

_**

"MOM! I'm home!" I yelled.

"Hey, Chaddy Boy! How was work?" Asked my mother.

**_Think about it every time_****_  
_**

"Good...Hey, I was out with Sonny earlier, and my heart started racing, my palms got sweaty, and I got a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. But, I kinda liked it... Weird, huh? What do you think it is?"

She smiled. "Aw! My son's in LOVE! I can't believe it!"

"What? What do you mean, I'm 'in Love'?"

**_I think about it_**  
**_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_**

"Those are the symptoms of LOVE! Trust me, dear! You LOVE Sonny! Chad LOVES Sonny! CHAD DYLAN COOPER LOVES ALLISON 'SONNY MONROE!" My mother shouted.

"Geez mom, why don't you tell her FOR ME?" I said sarcastically.

"Haha! NOPE! _You_ have to do that, _yourself_!" She smirked.

**_How much longer will it take to cure this_**  
**_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love._**

"How do I get the funny feeling to _GO AWAY_, my palms to _STOP SWEATING_, and my heart to _SLOW DOWN_!"I said, more to myself than my mother.**_  
_**

"Hmm... I don't know, I guess until you A.) Stop Loving her." I frowned at this.

"Nope. Not gonna happen. She's too perfect to just 'stop Loving' her." My mom chuckled. "I'm serious! I don't know how or why, but the thought of us not being together, isn't so easy for me! I can _barely bare_ it!"

"You're whipped." She shook her head and chuckled. "Or B) Tell her."

**_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love._**

"But I don't even know if she feels the same way! And even if she _did_, I wouldn't know how to tell her! I don't know anything _about_ Love!"

"I'm sure she does, if she doesn't, then she wouldn't _BE with you now. Today_."

"I guess you're right," I sighed.

"Did you tell her about the funny feeling in your stomach, your palms sweating, and your heart racing?" I nodded. "And what did she do?"

I thought about this for a minute. "She didn't do anything, but her eyes filled with something that I couldn't read, and she had a small smile on her face. The one she usually has when she's lost in my eyes...and I'm lost in hers..." I mumbled the last part. My mother laughed at me.

"So, Chad Dylan Cooper _FINALLY_ admits to getting lost in a girls eyes!"

"_Anyways, how_ do I tell her? _When_ do I tell her? _Where_ do I tell her? Do I take her to a movie, then when I'm putting my arm around her, whisper it to her?.. No, She's to special for that, and that would seem like I'm not trying hard enough and I don't mean it, like her ex, Joey Greyback..." I rolled my eyes at his name. "...Hm, Ooh! Should I take her to the place where we met and tell-No, that would be weird, considering she was wearing a fat suit, I stole her yogurt, and we were in the Commissary...Oh! I got it! I'll take her to that restaurant where we had our first date-No! I'll take her to where we had our _second first date_!...No, I KNOW! I'll take her to where I danced with her after her secret prom ended in a disaster! Yeah! Thanks mom! Bye!" With that, I ran upstairs to my room, to plan out how to tell Sonny that I LOVE HER.

Before I shut my bedroom door, I heard my mom say, "Wow. I have a pretty weird son..."

* * *

**_Come on, come on_**  
**_Turn a little faster_**  
**_Come on, come on_**  
**_The world will follow after_**  
"Sonny, I'm going to have to cancel the reservation tonight." I said.

"Why?" She looked disappointed.

"You'll see, just meet me outside your apartment building, at like, Seven-Forty?" I'm going to tell her I Love her.

"Okay, Where are we going?" She tilted her head to the side.

**_Come on, come on_**  
**_Cause everybody's after love_**

"Um.. I can't tell you. It's a surprise. And if you don't like it, which I hope to God you will, then we can go somewhere else. Kay?"

She sighed. _Stupid Cute. _"Okay, fine. But I need to know what to wear.. So..?" I forgot about that.

"Um, a fancy dress. Not too long though. One that you can dance in. Even though we might not _be_ dancing."

She looked at me funny. "Okay.."

"See you then, M'Lady." I winked at her and turned to walk off.

"Wait." I turned around and faced her. She walked towards me. I smiled once I realized what I forgot."You forgot my hug."

I opened my arms for her, and hugged her. "Hey Sonny?" She looked up at me expectantly. I leaned down and kissed her. I let my lips linger on hers for a while. When I pulled away, we both smiled. "See ya at Seven-Twenty."

"I thought you were picking me up at Seven-Forty?" She asked. _Still_ in my embrace.

"Yeah, I _was_. But then I realized that I couldn't wait till then. It would be pure torture." She giggled.

**_So I said I'm a snowball running_****_  
_**

"Okay, See you then." She smiled.

_"So Random! cast and crew to the set in FIVE minutes for rehearsals!"_ Boomed the loud intercom.

"Well, I gotta go to. Bye!"

"Can I walk you? Please?" I put on my best puppy-dog face.

"Fine." She gave in almost instantly. "If you meet me in the commissary for lunch, so I don't have to eat... WHATEVER that junk that Brenda gives us is." She shuddered.

"Okay, and Fro-yo's. My treat." I smiled at her.

**_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_**

We walked hand in hand to her rehearsals.

* * *

**_Melting under blue skies_**  
**_Belting out sunlight_**  
**_Shimmering love(A/N: I tried my best to put these lines in here.)_**

"I know this is alot to ask, but could you maybe get some steaks for my cast too? They're _really_ sick of that stuff Brenda gives them." Sonny looked at me hopefully. We had just finished our steak.

"Sure. And, no, it wasn't alot to ask. Even _I_ feel sorry for the rest of the Randoms, I mean Seriously? I know she doesn't like your show and all, but c'mon, NOBODY should have to eat that junk."

She smiled. "Thank you!"

I got up to tell Brenda to give the 'So Random!' cast a steak or lobster. Then, if they want one, a free fro-yo of any flavor, size and topping.

When I got back to Sonny, I heard her telling the 'Randoms' that they could get steak. _Why am I still calling them 'Randoms' if I'm trying to be nice?_

"Or lobster. And a free fro-yo of any flavor, size and topping." I put my arm around Sonny. "And if you guys will stop making barfing or gagging noises when I'm with Sonny, and if you give me a chance to _actually be nice_, that's what you'll have for the rest of your time at Condor Studios."

"DEAL!" Screamed Nico and Grady, running towards the counter.

Sonny looked up at me and smiled. "Really? You did that for them?"

"Yeah. And you."

"AWW!" I was surprised to hear that come from Tawni. "What?" She rolled her eyes and walked up to Brenda.

Sonny laughed and shook her head.

"Let's go get our fro-yo, Sonny."

"But first, Did you really mean that? All of the 'And if you give me a chance to _actually be nice_, that's what you'll have for the rest of your time at Condor Studios'?"

"Yup. Every word." She smiled.

**_Well baby I surrender_**

"What flavor, M'Lady?"

"Hmm... Strawberry, please."

"Okay. Here you go." I handed her the yogurt filled cup.

We walked back to her cast's usual table, and sat down.

**_To the strawberry ice cream_**

I was watching Sonny eat her fro-yo while talking to her friends.

"Yeah! Guess who's coming to guest-star! You won't _believe_ who!" Tawni squealed.

"Who?" Asked Sonny, excited.

I stopped listening after that, and just focused on Sonny. She's just so beautiful. I took her spoon and ate some of her fro-yo.

"Yum..Strawberry is my new favorite flavor." We smiled at each other for a moment, before Sonny turned back towards her blond cast-mate. I just sat there, watching Sonny. With a goofy smile on my face.

"Du...Dude? Dude! Chi-I mean Chad! Chad!" Nico yelled, hitting my shoulder.

"What?" I said. Still focused on Sonny.

"Seriously, Chad! The whole time at our table, you've been staring at Sonny!"

"Okay..." That's when I snapped out of it. "I-I mean, Pft! I was not!" They looked at me with 'Really, Chad? Really?' looks.

"Really, Chad?"

"Really?" Added Grady.

"Fine, I was! Happy!" They just smirked at me.

**_

* * *

Never ever end of all this love  
_**

"I'm picking her up at Seven-Twenty, Mom..Which is in two minutes!...Okay! Yes! I am! I'm not a chicken, gosh!" I hung up my phone.

"Chad! Don't talk to your mother like that!" I turned around and saw Chastity. "So, I heard you're going to tell Sonny you Love her today.."

"Who told you?"

"Not important! What's important is this, Is it the truth? Are you lieing?"

"Technically, those questions are the same...hehe..." She gave me an irritated look. "Fine, Yes! And No! I-I mean, Yes, I do Love her, and No, I'm not lieing! I'm on my way to tell her, so if you could move, that'd be great." I walked past her.

"Don't hurt her! Us falls kids like her! We'll side with her!" She screamed.

"Trust me, I'm not planning on hurting her at all."

* * *

**_Well I didn't mean to do it_**  
**_But there's no escaping your love_**

_My palms are so sweaty right now...I need to knock, before I'm even MORE late._

"Knock, Knock." I opened her apartment door.

"Hey!" Sonny greeted me with a hug.

"Hey, yourself! You look beautiful." I smiled at her.

"Thanks! I had help from my cast-mates... Mostly Tawni. Nico and Grady just said yes or no to outfits... Come to think of it, I don't even know why they were here...hm... Anyways, let's go." She smiled at me.

* * *

"No, no. Let me open the door. I'm the gentleman." I reached out my hand and opened the huge door for Sonny.

"Why are we- Oh my gosh! Did you do all of this for me?" Sonny smiled at me.

"Yes. Because I think you're worth it. Actually, I _know_ you're worth it." She blushed. "May I have this dance, M'Lady?"

She smiled, and grabbed my hand. "Yes you may."

**_Come on, Come on_****_  
Move a little closer_**

I took her hand in mine, and pulled her closer to me.

"This is nice." She smiled and looked up at me. I caught on right away.

"I have my moments." I said, smugly.

We both laughed. "Deja vu, huh?"

"Yeah. I remember that mood-killer of a song, too..." I grumbled.

She laughed. "Yeah, that _did_ kill the mood. Unfortunately." She just looked up at me, intently. "Chad, is there something you want to tell me? Like, something that could change our relation-ship...in a good way?"

**_Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper_**

Does she know? Did my mom or Chastity tell her? Oh my gosh! What if they did?

"I dunno... Is there something you _want_ me to say, that could change this relation-ship in a good way?"

"..Kind of..." She whispered, barely audible.

_It's now or never, Chaddy boy._

Is my mom in this room? Did she just talk to me?

_No, I'm your conscience. Who, coincidentally, sounds just like your mother._

Whatever. I need to talk before Sonny thinks I've completely lost it...

"Sonny...I...I-I do have something to tell you..I just don't know exactly _how_ to say it right..." I took a deep breath. "Sonny, you're funny, smart, beautiful, and you're probably the nicest person I know... A-And I just want you to know, that I _LOVE_ that about you...And I absolutely can't live without that smile of yours for more than an hour...I don't even think _Tawni_, can live without it for more than a day tops..." I looked into her eyes, and she looked into mine. "And...And...I LOVE YOU. There! I said it!" She smiled up at me. "And I mean it.. I'm no Joey Greyback."

**_Come on, Come on_**  
**_Settle down inside my love_**

She smiled even bigger. "And I love you too, Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper."

**_Come on, come on_**  
**_Jump a little higher_**

I smiled at her. Then, I got an idea.

I picked her up and spun her around. "Put..Put me down! Ch..Chad!" She said, in between giggles.

"Okay."

**_Come on, come on_**  
**_If you feel a little lighter_**  
**_Come on, come on_**

I put her down and kissed her. She was surprised at first, but then she melted into the kiss.

**_We were once_**  
**_Upon a time in love_**

**_We're accidentally in love_**

* * *

**_I'm In Love,_****_ I'm in Love,  
Accidentally  
_**

**_Come on, come on_**  
**_Spin a little tighter_**

_Three years later:_**_  
_**

"A-And what I'm trying to say is... Uh..Will you marry me?"

She smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen her smile.

**_Come on, come on_**  
**_And the world's a little brighter_**

That one word made the world brighter, and made me smile the biggest smile _I've_ ever smiled.

"Yes."

With that, I slipped the ring onto her ring finger, and sealed the deal with a sweet kiss.

**_Come on, come on_**  
**_Just get yourself inside her_**

**_Love ...I'm in love_**

* * *

**So, Momo... Did you notice I DID put the name Joey Greyback in here? What did you think? Was it good? Great? Bad? Horribly wrong, and doesn't even go with the song? Please tell me!**

**And to everyone else: How was it? And please review!**

**IMaGUMMYbear!  
**


End file.
